fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Ariana And The Slave
-X770, November, 08:00 The sunrise started to peek over the mountains as a small, hungry girl walked through the streets of Vergston with a loud rattle of chains quickly following her. Boxes were stacked in her arms higher than she was as she tried to push her way through the mess of villagers as they tried to open up their stalls for a fresh new day of work. A frown struck her face as she bumped into a villager, dropping a box and making her stumble but she didn't fall. She quickly placed down the boxes before grabbing the small velvet box that had fallen from the top of the stack of boxes and stacked it once again. The villager quickly turned round and looked at the girl and smiled, about to say their apologies before noticing the chains. The chains were on her legs, keeping her legs close together with a small metal ball stopping her from being able to run. The villager stiffened up before cursing at the girl. Not a word or a sigh escaped from the girl as she picked her boxes back up and started to walk again. Much like a ship, the girl waved back and forth as she walked, the weight of the boxes slowly starting to dawn on the girl. Even so, she did not dare to stop moving or take a break. Such things were something that she could only dream of, as life had chosen her to become a tool for others to use with no real care. At long last, the girl reached her destination and she sighed as she kicked open the polished wooden doors. A sigh was also her welcome as a rich woman wearing an elegant ironed dress, covered in something that made it shimmer as she moved up and down the hallway of her manor, stood up at the sight of the girl. A staircase greeted all that opened the front doors with smoothly polished wooden steps and perfect marble handles. White marble floors that seemed to shine as brightly as the sun covered the manor floors expect the bedrooms and kitchen. The bedroom was filled with royal plum carpets while the kitchen had black marble flooring, both could not be in any more perfect of a state. The manor owner looked at the girl with sheer disgust, she was not a welcoming sight unlike the stairs, her dress reflected off the girls own messy, faded dress that had more rips and stitches than the original made cloth. The girl forced a smile at the woman as she moved her glossy purple hair out of her eyes. "You're late!" The woman threw the words out with hatred as she looked at the boxes the girl had brought in. Another girl - a lot smaller than the one with boxes - came up to the woman, she too was in chains and was in a worse state of hunger, something that most people shared in this manor as more girls went running by with mops, brushes and other cleaning tools. The girl bowed to the woman, going onto her knees before looking up to the woman like she was royalty although she was only a spoiled rich kid. "M'lady, I bring news off Lord Ryota!" the girl started but the woman's perfect finger pointed at her, commanding her to be silent. The girl knew nothing better but to obey. "Get those boxes upstairs to my room quickly, make me something nice to eat - these pests are useless at making me anything edible - and then entertain me as I am bored!" The woman, Lady Ariana De monte - one of the richest women in Vergston, started her commands towards the girl before attending to her other duties. With no words of hate, the girl only apologized for her "horrible behavior" before making her way upstairs and dropping off the boxes. Inside Arianna's room was a massive white chandelier, showing off her riches and a wardrobe that was bigger than anything the girl - who had no name other than a number - has ever seen before coming to the manor. A smile formed on the girls face as she touched the smoothly polished bed and the soft pillows and as quickly as it came, it disappeared as she started to put away the boxes like she was ordered too. She placed the heavy boxes down onto the floor before starting to put them away, the small velvet box went on her mantle piece, the bigger boxes were quickly unpacked - most of the contains being clothes which she put in her wardrobe - however, she was not quick enough. Ariana had stomped back up the stairs and shouted and moaned and groaned about how long she was taking. Another bow, another apology came flying out of the girls' mouth. Soon the girl went running down the stairs to make Ariana some food, not even thinking twice about her own needs and her desperate need for food. The chains rattled wildly as the girl whizzed around the kitchen. Grabbing a wooden spoon from one drawer before going over to the fridge to get some milk. She was up and there and over at the cooker and here and down and running to the fridge once more. It was too much, the chains couldn't handle the rush, and soon the girl fell flat on her face. The girls' pink hair was mangled, covering her face making her look like she was dead rather than just hurt. The girl wanted to get up, but couldn't, her body had given up on her. Once again the angry manor owner came in, her perfect purple hair swinging from side to side as she stomped her way through the kitchen before seeing the mess the girl was in. A huge sigh escaped from the woman, delight starting to fill her eyes as she reached into the air. A purple light appeared, it sparkled and shined like a crystal ball before shaping its self into a whip. A whip like no other was now in Ariana's hand, it's handle shined purple just like the light it was before but the whip was not just a whip. Yellow currents were making the whip even more painful and shocking. The whip had been made out of thin air but that did not amaze anyone, it was something the lucky ones were able to do, to wield the power that was said to be gifted to those who can wield Magic, being called Mages. Only 10% filled the world, most being people who can go out and do something. The girl had never thought of such things. It was nothing more than a dream. Ariana was one of the lucky few to wield magic, her most infamous one being Requip and as such, it is how she can make weapons of torture appear by nothing but thin air. Another long sigh escaped the manor owner but this one was different. This one was not due to impatience, this one was more of a gasm, a sigh of pure joy. "Oh little, little, slave! Why do you test me so, look what Mama Ari has to do now!" Arianna said, her face was a picture that would scare anyone who was sane, it was a picture of a mad woman, her lips curved upwards, her tongue licking her lips as she holds the whip close to her slave. "You made me do this, remember that~" and with that the whip came crashing down onto of the slave, her pink hair went flying, yet the girl swallowed down her screams as the whip hit her right arm. Ariana was enjoying it too much, she hit the girl again and again and again and again and again before the slave laid there, her tongue sticking out, her last struggle no longer something but a distant echo. Arianna sighed, throwing the whip into the air before it disappeared. "You are my favorite toy, don't even try and pretend to be dead~" she picked up the girl, feeling for her heartbeat which was slowly beating. Not fast enough for the girls' needs, but her getting her needs was nothing more than a luxury to her. "Tell me you love me, dearie~" Ariana said, her voice was pure madness as she picked up the girl, forcing her to stand. The girls' eyes could barely move but just above a whisper, the girl started to talk. "I... love you... Mama Ari," the girl forced the words out as she coughed, the pain was too much, her swallowed screams echoed in her head but she couldn't escape the nightmare which was her reality. The girl said it once more, this time, she sounded like she meant it almost as she really loved such a pitiful being. Ariana could only smile letting her go. She flooped onto the floor. Ariana was done with playing her toy for now. "Your such a good girl, maybe I should give you a name!" Ariana pondered as she walked away from the kitchen, still expecting her meal to come out to her within twenty minutes. At least, the girl only happiness to the hard day, she did not entertainment now, she had been entertained already. With no words, slowly the girl stood up and went back to her work like a mindless zombie doing her job for the queen of vampires. Though; Ariana's bite was something worse than just a vampire, she didn't just suck, she stuck and was impossible to get rid of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The long day finally went to an end for the girl as she went upstairs to read to her master before she could go to bed herself. She forced her legs to move as she walked up the stairs for the millionth time that day. Up and up she went until she finally reached her master's room. She knocked twice, timidly but there was no reply. Guessing that no one heard she knocked another two times, a lot louder than last time. "I heard you the first time, just wait!" Ariana shouted, she was in a temper once again, it was something that happened all to often and the girl was used to it. She waited and waited and waited until, finally, she couldn't wait on her legs any longer, she fell on the floor and curled up into a ball. She could go to sleep but she didn't, she just waited for her masters' call. After what seemed forever her master opened her bedroom room and began to stomp her feet on the floor. "Hey! I need my bedtime story right now!" Ariana groaned and slowly the girl stood up, following orders like a well-trained dog. She bowed before entering the room where she tucked in Ariana. Just like a five-year-old Ariana grabbed the book and sucked her thumb as she gave her the book, cuddling up in the covers and to one of her many teddies. "Read," she said simply, with only a little hate in her tone. The girl smiled and read the book to her and quickly Ariana closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down. About twenty minutes later the slaves reading was stopped. "I thought of a name for you..." Ariana barely whispered, half-asleep. The girl stopped reading and looked at her. Behind shut eyelids, her eyes moved. Slowly, Ariana's mouth opened. "Sakura," Ariana said, at first the girl - now named Sakura - hated the name not because Sakura was a horrible name, but simply because Ariana had named her it. She knew there must be some meaning to it but before so could get an answer. Arianna fell asleep. Sakura left and went down to the barn, filled with many other nameless slaves. She curled up and slowly fell asleep, something that rarely came to the slave and which she hated when it did. Last Edited on: 04/02/2017 18:53 Category:Chapters Category:Character Category:Sakky's Completed Articles